


Danfiction

by EvaSage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016 Phan, Domestic Phan, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, RPF, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaSage/pseuds/EvaSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes to indulge in phanfiction every once in a while, none more so than the work of one particular writer; @danfiction. But when their latest fic comes a little to close for comfort, Phil must question long-held beliefs and break through new barriers. </p><p>((SPOILER WARNING)) small spoilers for episode 25 of death note! If you aren't that far in death note and you don't want to get spoiled, as soon as you read the word 'Death Note' in the fic scroll down past the words in bold and you should be ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danfiction

Phil Lester liked to indulge in fanfiction. Since taking an English degree, he had always had an appreciation for good writing, but never able to pull it off himself; his Phanfic ‘the Hand’ being evidence of that. Lately, he had been deep in the works of one particular user; @danfiction, who had been nominated as ‘best new author’ at this year’s Phanfiction awards.

                Danfiction had been writing for just under a year and amassed a considerable word count across several fics; some nearly full-length novels, others fluffy drabbles and one-shots. What Phil really liked about @danfiction’s writing was how well they captured Phil, Dan, and all their other youtuber friends. They got all the British slang spot on, and Phil’s goofy nature and Dan’s salty self-deprecation were rendered perfectly.

                That night, after a day spent in his pajamas, Phil finished a particularly long AU fic- one in which Dan and Phil and many other youtubers all work on the crew of the Antarctic exploratory ship the HMS Sir David Attenborough. They were both polar scientists and shared a rickety bunk bed in the bowels of the ship. Like all the other fics that @danfiction wrote, it was written in third person limited, from Dan’s point of view.

In the story, Dan had an insane, all consuming crush on the other scientist, turning into a marshmallow whenever he was in the room. It had taken a lot of lingering glances and romantic tension, but in the final chapter Dan had amassed the courage to kiss Phil and ask to be his boyfriend. It all culminated in an adorable final scene where they kissed on the prow of the ship, cold noses pressed together, the metal hull of the ship crunching against ice.

                When he read that, Phil had smiled despite himself, and cheered on his fictional counterpart. He felt a little empty now that it was over.

Dan looked up at Phil from the other end of the sofa. ‘What’s with the grin, Phil?’

‘Oh, just an adorable kitten gif,’ Phil had lied, then changed the subject; ‘I was thinking, I would really like a cat, can we get one, pleeease?’

Dan rolled his eyes. ‘Phil, you are allergic to cats, remember?’

‘Only certain cats! We could do a cat-sniffing expedition all around the local pet shops…’

‘Phil, no. We can barely take care of ourselves as it is, plus with all the touring we’d leave it in a kennel for months on end anyway,’ Dan looked back at his MacBook, his face illuminated by the glow.

                Phil sniffled and turned back to his computer. Dan had been cold and distant for the last few weeks, a sure fire sign that something was wrong. Phil had asked him whether he wanted to talk about anything several times, but Dan just kept shrugging him off.

Phil sighed and went back to scrolling through the rest of the fics that @danfiction had written. He considered sharing the fics somewhere, or perhaps creating an account on the fanfiction website to leave comments. He had reblogged lots of fan art and edited gifsets on his tumblr, surely praising his fans for their writing wouldn’t be too big of a step?

                He shook his head, immediately running through the innumerable downsides of that idea. Though @danfiction didn’t usually give over to intense smuttiness, Dan and Phil usually ended up in some kind of romantic relationship in all the fics Phil had read. People would take it as Phan proof; and he had already gotten in enough trouble with his google manager for what the fans called ‘queerbaiting.’ Sure, there was a bit of truth to the phan rumours (or at least there had been in 2009, before Dan had told him that he would ‘prefer to just be friends,’ and ‘not make things complicated.’) but it was best to keep all that under wraps.

                Even leaving a comment under a pseudonym was too risky, Dan and Phil fans were notorious for their internet skills and stalker tendencies. Phil clicked open the Search History tab and cleaned all his searches, just in case. You could never be too careful.

                He put his browser onto ‘secret’ mode, so it wouldn’t take down his searches, and clicked open a promising-looking phanfic. It was a oneshot, a few thousand words long, posted in the last few weeks. He opened it and began to read.

                It started off slowly enough, with Phil knocking on Dan’s bedroom in the morning so they could eat breakfast together while watching anime. They sat in front of the TV in the lounge, Dan eating a bowl of crunchy nut while Phil just dipped into the box and ate it with his hands. Dan felt cold and went to get a fluffy chequered blanket, then spread it over both of their legs.

 _“Funny,”_ Phil thought. _“We do have that exact blanket in the lounge…I guess Dan must have shown it in his apartment tour or something.”_

                Dan proceeded to crack open the box set of Death Note that he had bought Phil for Christmas. They decided to re-watch episode 25 together.

 _“That’s odd...”_ Phil thought. “ _We only rewatched episode 25 a few weeks ago. I guess Dan must’ve tweeted about it or something._

Fanfiction Dan and Phil were a few minutes into the episode now. L, the dishevelled genius, was perched on a chair in police headquarters eating sugar with a coffee spoon. He asks why Light isn’t spending any time with his girlfriend, Misa, now that he is free from suspicion of being Kira.

***

**“ ‘I can wait until we’ve managed to solve this case,’ Light said disdainfully, arms folded. I’m not in the mood for love or anything else right now. And anyway, are you suggesting that I’ll be a nuisance for staying here?’**

**‘No…’ said Light, curtly. Dramatic music built up in the background and the screen showed a close up of L and Light’s eyes, staring at each other.**

**‘He’s not going out with Misa because he loves youu, L, you absolute idiot,’ Dan said, then looked over at Phil to judge his reaction. Phil just dug his hand into the box of Crunchy nut and ate another mouthful, nodding, but saying nothing.**

**Dan felt disappointed. He had been talking openly about other gay couples for months now, hoping that Phil would react positively in some way, but Phil had failed to take the hint-“**

*******

**_“_** _Wait a second,”_ Phil thought _. “Hadn’t Dan said that exact thing when they were watching that episode?”_

He speed-read the rest of the fic. Everything in it was spookily accurate- the clothes they had been wearing, the day they spent out in London together, everything was 100% correct, as Phil had lived that day a few weeks ago, all except for the angsty, crush-filled monologue inside fanfiction-Dan’s head.

There was no way even the most dedicated of stalker fans could know that much. He looked up at the date the fic had been posted, and checked it off his own twitter feed. Sure enough, the selfie he had taken with Dan in Starbucks on their day out was timestamped a few hours before the fic had been posted.

Phil began to sweat, his fingertips clammy against the keypad. He clicked open the other non-AUs that @danfiction had posted. As he read them, he felt a creeping fear swirling in the pit of his stomach. Was he being watched? Had someone bugged his apartment with hidden cameras and microphones? How else could someone know all this?

Then, as he refreshed the page, a new fic popped up at the top of the screen. It had been posted minutes earlier, and had received only a handful of reads.

**_‘Lazy Pajama Day; a Phanfiction’ by @danfiction_ **

**_In which Dan and Phil sit around in their pajamas all day playing videogames and watching movies. Angst and fluff ensue. Enjoy!_ **

Phil’s heart had now sped up and he felt physically ill. He looked down at his pajamaed legs, then over at Dan, then back to his computer. His hands began to shake as he opened the fic.

                It was all correct. What movies they had watched, what they had done, hour to hour… it was all true. Down to the tiniest details; the mismatched slipper socks that Phil was wearing, the exact toppings that they had ordered on their pizza dinner a few hours ago…except for two things. Dan’s angsty, lovelorn interior monologue, and the end of the story.

After they ate their pizza and finished watching the new Studio Ghibli movie, fictional Dan and Phil settled in on the couch together. A few minutes after Dan had assumed the browsing position, Phil scooted over on the couch, closer to him, and laid his head on Dan’s shoulder. The fic then detailed the conflicted, yearning feelings that were floating around in Dan’s mind for a paragraph. And then, Phil lifted his head off Dan’s shoulder, looked him in the eyes, and said;

**‘ _I wish every day could be like today, Danny boy,’_**

And fiction-Phil leaned in and kissed fiction-Dan, a hot snogging-session began, and they tumbled into bed together.

Phil shut his Mac and laid it aside. He stared into space for a few seconds, his fingers drumming on the stickers on his laptop casing. Then, before he could think twice, he scooted over on the couch, closer to Dan, and laid his head on Dan’s shoulder.

‘Oh-er- hello there,’ Dan said, continuing to scroll down tumblr. ‘Very affectionate this evening, are we?’

‘I wish every day could be like today, Danny boy,’ Phil said, as deadpan as he could manage.

Dan’s eyes widened. ‘Oh, shit. You found it.’ His face began to flush bright red. ‘I am so sorry I’ll delete the account I –um I was just messing around I was going to delete it I swear I thought noone would-‘

‘Shush, Dan.’

‘Phi-‘

Phil leaned in and kissed Dan full on the mouth. He looked at Dan’s shocked expression close up for a few moments, then closed his eyes. Dan pushed his laptop onto the floor and closed his eyes too. They relaxed into the kiss. Phil let his hands fall onto Dan’s broad shoulders and twined his fingers in his hair. He had kissed the other boy for curiosity, really, but he suddenly found himself enjoying it immensely.

They stayed like that for a long while, just kissing. Then Dan dug his hand under Phil’s shirt and slid two fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

‘Wait-‘

‘Y-yeah?’ Dan’s voice was soft and husky. ‘What is it?’

‘I don’t want it to be like one of those times where we suck each other off, just because we’re horny,’ Phil said, pulling back, and looking right at Dan. His brown eyes were full of something Phil couldn’t describe; Lust? Sadness? Longing?

Dan looked away from Phil. ‘Well, you know how I feel, don’t you? You’ve read a whole fucking essay on how I feel.’

‘I thought you thought being together like this was too complicated?’

‘I-I dunno, it’s just that our lives are so intertwined now and I see you 24 hours of the day and I don’t know Phil it’s just really easy to fall in love with you.’

Phil nodded, and then leant in to Dan, and kissed him again. ‘I guess we’ll just have to figure it out as we go along,’ he whispered, centimetres from Dan’s lips. He pushed Dan gently until he was lying flat out on the settee, and then he propped himself up on top of him and began to grind gently on Dan’s leg. He held Dan down by the wrists and kissed him, hard. Dan let out a little whimper.

‘You’re a good writer by the way, you really captured us,’ Phil smirked, sitting up a little.

‘Oh, shut up,’ Dan pulled the smaller man over until he was perched on top.

***

The next morning, Phil made sure his browser was quadruple encrypted, then posted an anonymous comment on Dan’s latest story.

**It’s easy to fall in love with you, too.**

**From; anonymous at 8.15 am GMT**


End file.
